Fiery Stars SYOT
by IndigoStarling
Summary: It looked like the Capitol, with the same style of beautiful colourful buildings and streets. It had a huge river rushing through it, and little forests around the edge. This was where dreams were made. This was where fortune was achieved. This was where 23 children would die in the 51st Hunger Games. SYOT CLOSED!
1. Prologue

**Hello! Welcome to my SYOT! I've wanted to do one for ages, and since I submit to so many I wanted to see what it would be like to write one myself!**

**Let's get started.**

**First of all, this is NOT first come first served. I want detailed tributes, and ones that I can work with! So spend time on your tribute and you will get chosen. Also, 2 tributes is the limit!**

**The form is on my profile! Please only submit BY PM ONLY, as it will be hard to ask someone about their tribute if they have no account.**

**So! Enough of me waffling on! Please check out my profile for the form and to see what tributes are taken. Don't forget, I need bloodbath tributes!**

**Here is the intro. Sit back and enjoy!**

The woman walked briskly, her spotless high heels click-clacking on the white marble floor. She had a stern face tightened into a frown, with electric green eyes, prominent cheekbones and smooth ivory skin decorated with a silver leaf across her left cheek. Her hair was brown and scraped back into a bun. Although she did not look old, as none of the Capitolites did, she gave the impression of authority.

Her name was Iphigenia Whitewood, Head Gamemaker of the 51st Annual Hunger Games.

Iphigenia was momentarily halted as she held up a hand and several Avoxes opened a shining metal door. Then she entered her private Head Gamemaker quarters.

Plush and comfortable yet modern, Iphigenia's living room consisted of grand sofas, tables and stylish accessories, all in grand colours of gold, forest green and deep red. She sat down on a sleek chaise longue and took out her electronic plans for this year's arena- a small silver laptop, with a button that Iphigenia pressed that made a hologram of her documents come up in the air.

The arena was going to be a copy of the Capitol. Not exactly the same, but with a similar style of buildings, colours and streets. Capitol architects were designing the faux Capitol at that moment.

There was to be a huge river running through the city also, and a small forest or two in the very outskirts of the arena. Iphigenia had debated long and hard about an underground layer- but had decided against the idea.

She wanted to make this Games stand out. The year after the Quarter Quell was always hard to follow up- especially this one. The winner of the 50th Hunger Games had used the force field as a weapon, which consequently lead to the death of the last Head Gamemaker.

However, Iphigenia had her own twist.

Each tribute who made it past the first couple of days would have to face their worst fear, whether it be fire, or suffocation, or heights.

Everyone would remember this. Long may the legacy of Iphigenia Whitewood last.

**So remember, PM only, and please review and tell me what you think!**

**Celeste xx**


	2. D1 Reaping: Virtus

**Sigma Molokov, District 1 Female**

"Nice hair, Sigma! My cat coughs up better looking stuff than that!" yelled a male voice from behind Sigma. Subconsciously she touched her hair; recently Sigma had dyed her blonde locks to make them stand out in the Hunger Games. She knew it looked bad- but who was he to make fun of her?

A smile grew on Sigma's face. Great! Some fighting practice.

She turned around and walked back towards the man who was making fun of her. He looked about her age- eighteen, and he had a taunting smile plastered all over his face. Sigma kept walking forward until she was so close she could kiss him- or spit in his eyes accurately.

Sigma did the latter. He made a noise of disgust and as he wiped the spit from his eyes Sigma took the opportunity to launch herself forward. She tackled him forcefully to the ground, and before he had time to cry out she had grabbed his arm and yanked it back while kneeling on his chest. His arm was pulled forward and she heard a sickening crack, and Sigma smiled.

The man was screaming now, as Sigma twisted his arm around and around and then shoved it under his own body so there was weight on it. He cried out and wriggled his body, but Sigma knew he couldn't escape her.

"What was it you were saying about my hair?" she hissed. The man shook his head and sobbed. Sigma punched him in the face and blood burst from his nose, gushing out over his chin and neck. She was going to make him beg for mercy. He was going to _pay_.

"Sigma!" called a familiar voice from behind her. Arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her back, off the writhing man on the ground. She let the person because she knew him- he was her training friend Tobias. Sicily, another friend, stood behind Tobias with her arms folded and a twinkle in her eye.

Sigma stood up and brushed her training jumpsuit off, and grinned a manic smile at her friends. The battle was over with Sigma as the winner…as always.

**Antonio (Tony) O'Brien, District 1 Male**

"Tony dear, more champagne please!" called Antonio's mother Isolde. The party was a success- everyone was having a great time. Except for Antonio, that is. Every month his parents held one of these parties, specifically for the parents of previous Careers who had died in the Hunger Games. It was supposed to honour them, and it worked. But Antonio didn't like listening to praise of past Careers. He was thinking of his future.

Antonio weaved through the groups of middle-aged or older men and women, dressed in pink, white and a violent shade of purple. He gave the fresh bottle of champagne to his mother, who ruffled his white hair affectionately.

His father Reptar came over and gave Antonio a hug before tapping his champagne glass with a teaspoon to get everyone's attention.

"Listen everyone! Martin, attention please!" Reptar shouted. The music stopped and everyone faced him. "I would like to make a toast. To Tony! The future Victor of this year's Hunger Games!" The people cheered and yelled. Antonio smiled and waved the attention away, even though he loved it. He deserved it after all. Minutes later the attention on Antonio was gone.

"Tony! Hey, Tony!" Antonio heard a call from his best friends, Raya and Icarus. Raya had on an incredibly short skirt and was holding Icarus's arm. Antonio chuckled, his two friends were always on and off.

He made his way towards them and invited them up to his room. He could tell they were planning on getting changed for the reaping here, as they had outfit bags slung over their arms.

They made their way up the stairs and into Antonio's bedroom.

**Sigma Molokov, District 1 Female**

"Oooh, Sigma, that looks gorgeous!" exclaimed Sicily. They were standing in Sicily's bedroom trying on different outfits for the reaping.

Sicily herself looked beautiful. Her long blonde hair was swept up into a sleek plait bun and she was wearing a short blue summer dress that showed off her long tanned legs. Sigma couldn't help being jealous- but since she was so much better at fighting than either Sicily or Tobias she didn't care.

Sigma studied herself in the floor length mirror. She was dressed in a simple pale violet dress with a high collar that gave her curves. She was decorated with a huge gold necklace, bracelets and rings, with small gold details in her hair that was up in a high ponytail. The gold stood out against her black hair. She looked cute- but then she put on some black sandals and the look was toughened up. Perfect.

"Let's go on down to the square, shall we?" said Sicily. They walked down the stairs and let themselves out.

"Can we pop in to the patisserie?" asked Sigma. Sicily nodded. Everyone in District 1 knew that Sigma's mother made the best macaroons ever- and so everyone went to her patisserie.

Orthex, Sigma's mother, was behind the counter. She smiled at Sigma and immediately packed up a box of pastel-coloured macaroons. Sigma licked her lips, but waited until she was outside before eating one and giving one to Sicily. It was a flavor Sigma didn't like, of course.

Sigma's family was pretty rich. Her father made fireworks and other party things for the Capitol, so he earned a lot of money. Sigma always spent it on herself rather than giving it to the poorer side of 1. They would have to stand on their own two feet.

**Antonio (Tony) O'Brien, District 1 Male**

Antonio looked himself up and down. He looked awesome and he knew it. He wore a turquoise suit with a grey shirt and black tie, which set off his paleness. Antonio had white hair, eyelashes and eyebrows. His eyes were foggy grey, and he was tall and muscular. The only not-so-good feature on Antonio was that he had very prominent veins up his arms and hands- but he didn't consider himself looking weak because of it. To himself, he was perfect.

Raya and Icarus were changed as well, into matching purple and silver outfits. "We look like a couple," said Icarus, kissing Raya. She giggled and stroked his chest. Antonio laughed and left the room, making his friends follow him. They left the house and were already at the square- Antonio lived in one of the houses placed around it. He was lucky his parents were rich. He always got the newest gadgets from District 3.

Antonio could still hear the booming from the party inside his house. He had no idea why they did it on Reaping Day morning…he thought it would be painful for the parents. But then again, they were honoured now for producing heroes for District 1.

Antonio got his finger pricked and he was directed to the 18 year old male section. Minutes later Icarus followed, but Raya was directed into the female section. She stood beside a girl with black hair- a strange contrast to her blonde eyebrows. The girl looked fierce, but very pretty. Antonio shook his head to clear it and looked up at the stage.

They watched the movie with excitement, tension building in the cramped square. Everyone wanted to be that person on the podium…the winner. But it would be Antonio this year. It was his chance, and he had to take it.

"Let's do ladies first, as usual," spoke the escort, dressed in radiant yellow and pink with a sparkling wig. Antonio couldn't even remember her name. He was too worked up. He practiced his line over and over in his head. _I volunteer._

**Sigma Molokov, District 1 Female**

"Lucilia Bradley," said the escort.

Sigma didn't miss a beat. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" How long she had waited to speak those lines! Her voice was clear and loud. She was so greedy. She had to live in the Capitol and have that fame- and what better way to do it than by doing the thing she loved most? _Killing._

Sigma marched up onto the stage and snatched the microphone from the escort. "My name is Sigma Molokov and I will do you proud, District 1!" She could almost hear the exclamations from the Capitol. They were going to love her.

She gave the microphone back and blew kisses at the crowd. They cheered for her, and Sigma knew that in the spotlight, being treated like a queen, was where she really belonged.

**Antonio (Tony) O'Brien, District 1 Male**

The pretty girl beside Raya had volunteered! He cheered along with the rest, then put his shoulders back and head up. He was ready.

The escort put her hand into the boy's reaping bowl and Antonio could barely stand the tension. It felt like slow motion…Antonio felt giddy with excitement.

"Antonio O'Brien," she said. Antonio smiled with surprise. He didn't even have to volunteer, and he knew nobody else would. He was the highest scoring trainee this year. He had worked so hard and they knew it. They wouldn't take this opportunity away from him. Besides, he was going to win.

He walked confidently up to the stage and took the microphone. He yelled, "I AM ANTONIO, YOUR VICTOR!" Then he whooped in glee and smiled dazzlingly.

The crowd was deafening. "Shake hands, Sigma and Antonio. Here they are, District 1!" shouted the escort over the applause. Antonio shook Sigma's hand. They both tried to squeeze it to death, but neither showed any signs.

Antonio was up against a fierce competitor. But he was one himself.

**I really hoped you guys like my writing! I tried really hard because I wanted to do these awesome tributes justice. **

**To Nineisgood and Jesseknocks- did I do them okay? Please tell me what you think!**

**To everyone- who was your favourite- Sigma or Antonio?**

**Celeste xxxxxxx**


	3. D2 Reaping: Cruor

**David Phillips, District 2 Male**

"David! Your grip is wrong. Hold it like _this,_" instructed David's mother. They were standing in a cleared out room in their house with mats laid down- perfect for training in.

David shifted his grip on the spear and threw it hard at the target. It was a perfect bulls-eye; not that it wasn't a bulls-eye before. The slight change in the way he held the spear had only made the spear sink in further.

David's mother, Lindsay, did not praise him. She made him throw another three to get used to the change. But Lindsay was not a _bad _mother- more like a stern teacher. She was so alike to David in more ways than one.

For instance, they had the same wavy blonde hair, emerald-green eyes and tanned skin. Also, they were both arrogant and used to getting their own way.

"Mother, I gotta go get changed. For… what is it again?" David tilted his head and pretended to ponder the question. Like he had _really _forgotten. It was reaping day for heaven's sakes!

"Reaping, of course, David." Lindsay frowned at him before shoving him out of the training room. Minutes later he could still hear her throwing spears and yelling out at things he couldn't see.

David went upstairs. His house was massive compared to others in District 2- but David didn't care. He felt like he _deserved _to be rich. He was just that awesome a person.

He went into his huge bedroom, which was simple but clearly masculine. Just like David's reaping clothes. He quickly changed into black jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves casually rolled up, and black dress shoes. He knew he looked hot, just like he always did.

David never spent any time on his hair- it swished just the right way naturally. All the girls went crazy over him.

But who could blame them?

**Holly Marllica, District 2 Female**

Holly lived in the training centre, and she loved it.

She ran away from home when she was 13, and even though they were really rich she didn't care about staying. There wasn't really a reason- just that she always wanted to train all day and all night. So what better way to do it than to live in the training centre boarding school?

Of course, she wasn't alone. Holly had her cousin Satie, her best friend Vicktoria and her boyfriend Owatheese. They made a great team.

Holly stood in front of the mirror and practiced her lines. She was planning to volunteer at the reaping later on that day, and she needed to be prepared for what she was going to look like to the Capitol.

Holly decided to play to her strengths. She wasn't sexy looking, so that was out. So was being humble or scared.

Holly decided to be arrogant and aggressive, but with an addition of sweetness that sometimes came naturally to her. She certainly looked the part- she had shockingly pale skin, coppery eyes, dark hair and bright red lips and cheeks. She looked like a creepy death child- so that could be an advantage.

"Holly, are you up there? There's something I need your help with," called Vicktoria. She must have just arrived- which meant Owatheese was here too! Holly smiled, ruffled her hair and ran downstairs. Vicktoria was standing with something cupped in her hand.

"Holly, look!" said Vicky, and as Holly looked she screamed. There was a huge spider sitting on the palm of Vicky's hand. Holly was _extremely _terrified of spiders. She ran outside. This was the sort of thing kids from 2 did all the time- it didn't mean anything. Vicky was super loyal. But Holly couldn't help being angry at her.

She grabbed the knife from behind the picture frame in the hall and advanced.

**David Phillips, District 2 Male**

David sauntered out of his front door and swaggered down the street. He felt like people everywhere where whispering and pointing at him- obviously they were worshipping him. He had plenty of time before the reaping began, so he walked slowly, taking it all in.

David began to notice people laughing behind their hands, in his direction. He was momentarily confused and looked around. What he saw made his fists clench and his vision go red.

There was a little boy, no more than ten, blatantly and obviously imitating David. He was leaning right back and was waving his arms by his sides and rotating his shoulders, with a silly 'I'm-too-cool' look on his face. David strode over to him and lifted the boy up by his shirt collar.

"You think you can make fun of me, huh?" David spat, his voice echoing. "Is that what you think? Is it?"

The boy whimpered, his eyes wide. "It was a joke. I- I'm sorry…" The boy trembled and covered his head with his arms.

If David were a better person he would have let the boy go then and there. But what good there ever was in David had been quashed by his mother.

And so he dropped the boy and punched him in the stomach. The boy began to cry and scream, but here in District 2, the most violent district, the people did not rush to help. Instead, they closed in and around David and the little boy, and began to cheer.

"Great opportunity to show that boy who he really is and where he belongs," said a passer-by. David grinned and punched the boy again. He knew it was for no reason whatsoever- but he was bloodthirsty, and never thought things through.

Ten long minutes later the boy on the ground had stopped wailing. His head was crushed in at the side, with the imprint of a boot on his skin. His body was bloody and broken; his eyes staring unseeingly.

David walked away and went back home to wash the blood off his hands and got changed into an identical outfit- this one impeccable.

**Holly Marllica, District 2 Female**

Vicky backed away into the wall. Holly knew Vicky would put up a fight normally- but she had no weapon. Holly had the upper hand.

She lunged, but got nowhere as her waist had been grabbed. She was pulled backwards by someone strong, and as she turned she began to laugh. It was Owatheese, of course. She kissed him and dropped the knife on the floor. Owatheese smiled beneath the kiss and pulled away. He flicked his dark gold hair out of his eyes.

"I might just volunteer to be in the Games with you, Hol," he said, love in his eyes. "But then again, I'd have to kill you."

"I'm afraid we won't have to get to that stage. I'm coming home- you can kill me then," replied Holly. They smiled again and leaned forward so their heads were touching.

"Glad to be part of this lovely reunion. You haven't seen each other in, what, a day?" grumbled Vicktoria from behind Holly. The previous threatening situation had completely been forgotten. Holly turned and looked at her watch.

"It's nearly time for the reaping and I'm not changed!" she exclaimed. Vicky swore and dashed off in the direction of her house. Owatheese too ran off, in the opposite direction. Holly slammed the door behind her as she ran to her bedroom.

Five and a half minutes later, Holly was dressed in a tight sapphire-blue silk dress with an empire waist, a silver necklace and silver wedges. Her long hair was loose with a butterfly clip to hold it back from her face. Perfect.

Holly ran down to the square and signed in to the seventeen year old section.

**David Phillips, District 2 Male**

David had already had his blood taken and his name checked off, and was standing in the seventeen year old male section. He felt elated- but the looks people were giving him, like they were scared of him, made him feel powerful.

David was chosen by District 2's Academy of Combat and Training to volunteer this year. He probably would have done it anyway. He was cocky; in David's mind he had already won.

The other girl volunteer was a boarder at the ACT, and she had gotten the exact same score as him. Her name was…Haley? Holly? He couldn't remember. He didn't really care.

The escort stood on the stage. They played the video and all David could think was that he had to win; he was going to win. He would kill more tributes than all the others combined. Of course he would.

The escort was male, and seemed to prefer the males himself as he reaped them first. He drew the name and the square was silent.

"Mike-"  
"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" yelled David. He sauntered up to the stage with a grin and a swish of his hair. He was _irresistible. _He would _win._

**Holly Marllica, District 2 Female**

The guy on the stage declared himself as being called David Phillips. Holly didn't care at all. She braced herself, imagined herself on that stage-

"Sophia White."

"I volunteer," Holly called out. She had planned this. She walked out to the middle where everyone could see her. "MY NAME IS HOLLY MARLLICA AND I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE."

Everyone turned and stared as Holly made her way to the stage. She had a small creepy smile on her face and was almost skipping. She knew just how to play this.

The other tributes had better watch out for Holly Marllica.

**So? Clove 1113 and Rippo100, did I do them okay? I'd love any advice you guys have to give; I know you're both awesome writers **

**And everyone else- who did you like better, David or Holly?**

**Celeste xxxxxx**


	4. D3 Reaping: Benevolienta

**Geremy Eltric, District 3 Male**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is reaping day. I'm not as scared as I usually am… I guess because this year I feel like I might have a bit of a chance, for the first time._

_I have this weird premonition that it's going to be me. But I'm sixteen; I can do this. I'm quite good at fighting and acting and sponsors would love me._

_It's really strange. I read over last year's reaping entry and there were tears of terror on the page. But this year I'm stronger._

Geremy was forced to stop writing as someone knocked on his bedroom door. Hastily, he shoved his diary under the tiny pillow in the cramped room and saw his sister poke her head in the doorway. He leaned back in an attempt to look casual, but the corner of his diary was poking into his back and he winced.

"Hey, doofus. Time to eat." Sofy Eltric withdrew her head after sticking her tongue out at Geremy. He knew she only acted like she hated him- they loved each other. He looked after her when their mother was at work at the hospital.

Come to think of it, Geremy could smell food. He jumped up and strolled into the tiny kitchen/dining room.

"Hey mom. What's there to eat?" said Geremy.

"A special treat," Penelope, Geremy's mother, said with a big smile. "We are having pork chops!"

Geremy gasped. Pork of any kind other than the unwanted pieces of meat were really rare in District 3, unless you were rich.

Geremy looked at the meat. It wasn't fresh- but it was so much better than everyone else would be getting. He smiled and gave his mom a hug.

"Tuck in!"

**Andrea Eversee, District 3 Female**

Andrea ran hard, her red curls flying in the wind. She and the other children in the poor parts of District 3 were playing War, like they always did in the afternoons after school ended. The backstreets were full of screaming and yelling children, all taking the game far too seriously. Her best friend Fiona ran alongside her.

Even though Andrea was one of the oldest playing, as she was sixteen, she didn't really mind. These games were the best things in her life, as her mom and dad were working all day. Not that Andrea didn't love them- she really respected her mom especially. But Andrea needed some fun in her life.

As Andrea ran, she noticed her cousin Aria standing uncertainly in the doorway of a broken down house. Andrea stuck her knife in her belt and grabbed Aria's hand as she ran. Aria laughed and they ran together.

"Come on! Let's find Jason!" shouted Andrea. She, Fiona and her cousin weaved through the crowds of fighting children until she saw Jason's wavy hair glinting in the light.

Andrea dropped Aria's hand. "I challenge you, Jason Carlyle!" she yelled, taking out her knife and twirling it in her fingers like she had done since she was little. It took a lot of practice.

Jason laughed and lunged at her with his kitchen knife. Andrea parried the strike and returned the blow. They were breathless, swiping and ducking and stabbing forwards, moving in a circle. It was so much fun, and Andrea laughed out loud for the joy of being outside, of being so active. Although the sky was full of factory fumes, it was one of the clearest days Andrea had ever seen.

It was perfect until Aria fell into Jason's chest with a blood-curdling scream.

**Geremy Eltric, District 3 Male**

Geremy rubbed his stomach and smiled, having finished his meat. He excused himself and went into the small bathroom to wash his face.

He could hear the children outside, yelling and shouting. They were playing with weapons, a silly game. Sofy loved it, but Geremy thought the kids were stupid to play like that. They all got hurt. Last year, the two tributes from District 3 were already so beaten up they had no chance.

Geremy suddenly heard a horrible scream, unlike all the others. The hairs at the back of his neck stood on end.

Before he knew what he was doing, Geremy had run out of the bathroom and out of the house. He rounded the corner and saw the screaming girl kneeling with her head in her hands, half sobbing. But she didn't look like she was hurt…

Geremy ran over and knelt beside the girl. "Are you okay?" he asked. She looked about his age. He felt sorry for her.

"She's my cousin. This happens sometimes. It's all in her head," said a female voice softly. Geremy looked around and saw a girl with fiery red hair and freckles was beside him. She stroked her cousin's hair and whispered in her ear. The screaming died away and the cousin was shaking on the ground.

"Come on, Aria. Let's go home," said the red-haired girl. She walked away, supporting her cousin. A boy and another girl followed them. Geremy was a compassionate person- he could see how hard this was for the red-haired girl. He really wanted to help her…but he was late to get dressed for the reaping.

Geremy turned around and went home.

**Andrea Eversee, District 3 Female**

Aria said that she just wanted to go to her house, to Andrea didn't take her back to her own home. She dropped her off after checking that she hadn't hurt herself in any way. Aria had an undiagnosed mental problem, so Andrea tried to look after her as much as possible.

Jason also left for home, but Fiona went with Andrea to her house. As they walked, Andrea lightened the mood by joking and laughing the way she always did. She never tried to think about the reaping until she had to- and she wasn't planning to for a while at least.

"Race you to the apartment!" laughed Fiona, and together they raced to Andrea's home. Fiona practically lived there; the two were completely inseparable. Fiona even had clothes at Andrea's.

Andrea burst through the small door of her small apartment first. She stuck her tongue out at Fiona and ran upstairs. Her brother Harald II wasn't there as always; he worked at the factory with their father. So Andrea had the apartment to herself with Fiona.

Her room was simple, but she had decorated it with pictures of Andrea and her family and friends.

And Nathan.

Nathan was Andrea's younger brother. Three years ago he was hit by a Peacekeeper vehicle and was instantly killed. She tried not to think about him too much, but it was so hard.

She and Fiona dressed quickly. Andrea wore a light green dress with a black sweater, and black pumps. The dress brought out the lighter tones in the dark green of her eyes, and the low neck of it made her angular cheekbones and pale skin stand out. She supposed she looked quite pretty.

Fiona wore an identical outfit but with a blue dress, which made her face look softer. Her hair was loose and Andrea exclaimed at how beautiful her best friend was. Fiona did the same to Andrea. Then, always together, they walked to the square.

**Geremy Eltric, District 3 Male**

Geremy got changed into his reaping clothes fairly quickly. They weren't fancy, but they were the best he had. He wore a light blue shirt on the verge of becoming grey from over washing and a pair of dark jeans. He also wore his boots, and combed his wild mess of dirty-blonde curls. Geremy looked young for his age; he had a round face and was small. But his kind smile was all people could see when they looked at him.

Geremy sat and watched the recap of the other two reapings. He knew he was cutting time short, but he wanted to see what he was up against.

The District 1 male and female looked pretty terrifying. They had sadistic smiles and the girl had dyed black hair- never a good sign. Plus, the guy was really cocky.

The District 2 guy and girl were also scary. The guy was really good looking but really strong, and the girl creeped him out.

Geremy looked at the time and jumped. He practically ran to the square, got signed in and stood beside his best friend Harold Mantrez. They played the video and it all went by in a blur of gore and glory.

Geremy did not want this. He did not want any of the prizes or the glory. But then the escort- a man this year- put his hand into the reaping ball and read out a name. And Geremy's heart stopped.

"Our male tribute is Geremy Eltric," said the escort. Geremy's first thought was

_sponsors_, once he got over the shock. He smiled and walked up calmly, refusing to show fear. Sofy gasped in the audience and began to cry, but Geremy did not waver.

That's what the Games were all about, right?

**Andrea Eversee, District 3 Female**

It was him- the boy who tried to help Aria. Andrea's shoulder's slumped and she felt really sad. He was so nice; did he deserve to die? Because that was what always happened to tributes from 3.

But now it was the girls' turn. The escort, in his purple and green wigged magnificence, pulled out the name. Andrea didn't breathe until he read it out.

"Andrea Eversee will be our female tribute."

Andrea sucked in her breath. She turned and looked at Fiona, who was clearly trying not to call out. "Don't volunteer. We promised," said Andrea quietly. She made her way to the stage, and saw Geremy's eyebrows shoot up. He recognized her.

Andrea believed this was fate. She didn't believe in predestination, but she knew that this was meant to happen. She held her head high, and although her mouth was trembling she looked on the positive side.

_Fame and fortune, fame and fortune, fame and fortune._

**So XenaXIV and TheGlitchOnFire- how did I do? I really enjoyed portraying both of your characters, so I hope I did it well! **

**And everyone else, please tell me what you think of my writing! And who was your favourite this chapter?**

**Celeste xxxxx**


	5. D4 Reaping: Amare

**Anna Tritan, District 4 Female**

"Run, Anna! Faster!" shouted Axel Tritan, Anna's father. Anna sprinted hard down the beach with her father behind her.

He yelled instructions to her. "Now stop! Look for weapons! There are always weapons at the Cornucopia if you know how to look!"

Anna quickly stooped and grabbed a spear that lay on the sand at the fake Cornucopia. Then she saw her brother, Danna, running towards her, covered from head to toe in full strength body protection he got for being a victor.

"Fight him, Anna! Go on!" Axel's voice was deafening in her ear. She threw the spear at her brother but he was too fast and rolled out of the way. She bent down and picked up a short sword that was at her feet.

Anna twirled her sword and attacked Danna. He also had a sword, and there was a loud clash of metal as she struck and he parried. She was so much smaller than him, but she was determined to play that to her advantage.

In one swift move, Anna ducked and rolled between Danna's legs before jumping onto his back and knocking his sword out of his hand. She could hear her father yelling support. She held her sword to her brother's throat and that was that.

"Nice one, Anna," said Danna. "But I don't think you should volunteer."

"Are you joking?" laughed Axel. "She's perfect!"

Anna laughed too and slid off her brother's back. Her brother began to take off his protective gear, leaving a t-shirt and shorts underneath. Anna felt amazing. "Come on, Danna! Let's swim!"

Danna shoved Anna out of the way and ran towards the sea. She sprinted up to him and together they performed a perfectly synchronized dive into the beautiful green-blue water.

**Toby Summers, District 4 Male**

"Remember that time we first met?"

Toby turned to look into the beautiful stormy grey eyes of his girlfriend, Marine. She smiled at him gently. "I remember," she replied. "I was ten and you were twelve, and I was going to get medicine for…for my mom."

Toby winced. Maybe he shouldn't have brought this up- the medicine had done no good and Marine's mom had died. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No, it's okay. Remember those boys, the ones who took the medicine and threw it around? I was so scared." Marine smiled shyly.

"Yeah, and then they hit you so I punched them all in the face until they screamed," said Toby, a dangerous glint in his eyes and a scowl on his face. He was so protective of Marine.

"Yeah, and then you took me to get some more medicine because the jar was broken," Marine said, laying her head on Toby's shoulder.

He stroked her hair. "From that moment I never stopped loving you."

Suddenly he realized Marine was crying. "I love you too. Please don't volunteer."

Toby was shocked. He took Marine's face in his hands and stared at her. "Who told you I was going to volunteer? Cos I'm not."

Marine shrugged and wiped her eyes. "I gotta go get changed for the reaping."

"Ugh. The reaping. The stupid reaping, the stupid Capitol, the stupid Hunger Games. I wish it didn't exist," Toby said seriously, a strange contrast to his usual kind and friendly tone.

"You and me both, buster. I gotta go," smiled Marine, and then she walked away, her beautiful light gold-blonde hair waving in the wind. Toby sighed, and also left the stile over the small field where they were sitting.

**Anna Tritan, District 4 Female**

After the brief swim in the sparkling waves, Anna excused herself and ran up to the house by the beach in the Victor's Village that they owned. Technically, they _should_ own two of them, as Danna and their mother Stella had both won the Hunger Games, but they only got one.

She entered the front door and found her best friend Astrid Flyer sitting at the table sipping some milk while Stella cooked the dinner. Astrid looked up and Anna was warmed by her loving smile.

"Hey, Anna. Looking forward to the reaping?" smiled Astrid, her red hair in a tangled mess.

"Of course. You?" Anna replied.

Astrid's smile wavered. "Not so much…but yeah." Anna looked confusedly at her friend. Astrid went on. "Obviously I don't want you to die or anything. The frigging Capitol would want that and I _don't._"

Astrid slammed down her cup and stormed upstairs. Anna furrowed her brows. "What was that about?" she asked her mother.

"She cares about you, Anna. Can't you see it?" her mother said, looking into Anna's eyes. Anna froze, and two seconds later was on her way upstairs to see her friend.

"Astrid?" she called. She walked into her bedroom. "Astrid, we need to talk."

"Look Anna, I don't want you to die. I…" Astrid replied, the usual confidence gone. She took a step towards Anna and stroked back Anna's dark brown hair back. Then suddenly she kissed her.

**Toby Summers, District 4 Male**

Toby jogged back to his small house on the outskirts of District 4. His sister Hannah was waiting for him by the door with something in her hands.

"Well hi there, lovebird," she laughed, eyes twinkling.

Toby smiled suspiciously. "Why would you say that?"

"A little someone came about a minute ago, a _girl, _and said she had something to give to you but she had to go."

"What?" Toby was curious. It must have been Marine.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" giggled Hannah. Toby blushed and stuttered, but Hannah just pressed the thing in his hand. "No more secrets, dude."

"Sorry, Han." Toby ruffled the eleven-year-old's hair and went inside to his bedroom. Only then, in private, did he look at the thing in his hands.

It was a handmade bracelet, woven with very thin fishing rope in a complicated pattern. It was decorated with tiny pale blue and white shells and a single silver ring. It was beautiful.

Toby actually had to wipe a tear from his eye. He was so stunned by Marine's gift, and it was so kind, that he was a little breathtaken.

Toby decided to get dressed for the reaping. He changed out of his grubby, sea-smelling clothes into a clean white shirt and black trousers. He spiked up his short brown hair and noticed that his grey-green eyes were brighter than usual, which was nice.

Toby began to realize how much he had changed in the past few years. He was really tanned, tall and muscular…for the first time he began to wonder if maybe he could compete in the Games. But Marine…Toby just didn't know.

It was so difficult to think.

**Anna Tritan, District 4 Female**

Anna almost immediately pulled away, and instantly regretted it. She knew Astrid more than she knew herself. She _loved _her. But was it in that way?

She saw a strange look in Astrid's eyes. It was a sad look, but also really happy. How had Anna not noticed Astrid's feelings for her? Astrid broke the silence by speaking. "Let's get dressed."

Anna changed quickly. Usually there was no awkwardness between them, but now it hung in the air. Anna turned away and looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore a light blue dress to just past her knees with a white lace cardigan, and black dolly shoes. Her long dark hair was tied back into a bun, and her sea-green eyes stood out against the darkness of her hair. She looked really pretty.

Anna made her decision. "Astrid?"

Astrid turned, adorned in an indigo skirt and white blouse. Anna's heart thumped painfully as she spoke. "Astrid, I know now how you feel about me. And I want you to know that I love you, of course I do, but I don't know what way yet. So let's get through the Games first, okay?"

Astrid nodded and wiped away a tear. Together they went down to the square and stood in the 17 year old section. In no time at all the silly-looking escort was pulling out a name and Anna forgot all about Astrid.

"Constance Align."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" screamed Anna. She could hear Astrid gasp and sob but she no longer cared, she was going to fight and live up to her family expectations. She was going to _win._

She looked at Astrid and the victory completely overcame her. She turned and walked to the stage, ignoring the desperate calls of the girl she loved.

**Toby Summers, District 4 Male**

Toby stood in the 18 year old male section, his mind foggy and clouded over. He knew he might have a chance in these Games. He ran over the positives and negatives in his mind.

Positives- There was no male chosen by the Training Centre this year, who knows why. So he actually _could_ volunteer. He was strong and brave, and had a drive to get home.

Negatives- Marine, Hannah and his parents. He might die, and be without them forever, leaving Marine alone. Was it worth it?

Before Toby had made up his mind, it was time. A thousand voices were shouting in his mind over and over, and he was so confused. He didn't notice the girl being reaped, but he heard her voice. It sounded like Marine.

Toby sucked in his breath and glared at the stage frantically. It wasn't Marine; thank heavens. But now it was the males' turn.

The escort, adorned from head to toe in shaggy faux fur, pulled out a name. Toby's mind was going a mile a minute.

"Ollie Wave."

It was a twelve-year-old boy from the poorest part of District 4. He was really weak looking as he stumbled to the stage in petrified silence. Toby waited for the volunteer call, but none came. This happened sometimes in 4.

Toby suddenly yelled, "I VOLUNTEER!" He shoved his way up to the stage and grabbed the tiny boy. He whispered to him to go home and went up to the stage.

He had followed his instinct, and his instinct was to protect the weak. He could hear Marine crying, but it was too late now.

Maybe he had a chance, though. Maybe he could win.

**Hello again, everyone! Sorry about that late update- lots to do at the minute, but it won't happen again! I must admit I love these two.**

**So, TheGreenMockingjay and Matmos- were Toby and Anna portrayed well enough? I'd love to hear any comments you have.**

**And the rest of you! Who was your favourite? Do you have a favourite ****overall ****tribute, from the ones we've seen so far?**

**I love you all!**

**Celeste xxxxx**


	6. D5 Reaping: Affectus

**Gavin Riley Anderson, District 5 Male**

Gavin stared at himself in the mirror. His hair looked fine, black and spiky as always, and his eyes were bright green. He looked totally normal, and he glared at himself.

Reaping day never changed anything, except it always changed everything.

"Gavin! Gavin, can I come in? I can? Oh yay!" squealed a young girl's voice from outside the door, letting herself into his bedroom.

The five-year-old named Abby bounded across Gavin's room. He smiled at her, but when she knocked over his lamp with a crash, the smile instantly disappeared.

"GET OUT!" he yelled, rage building on his face. "I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID GIRL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He advanced towards Abby with a snarl and a ferocious expression. She screamed and backed away into the wall.

Gavin shoved the tiny girl's shoulders back and continued to yell at her. She began to cry, and suddenly Gavin stopped.

He smiled kindly at Abby. "Come here. I don't mind," he said softly and held out his arms. Abby ran into them and he hugged her gently. She was used to his disorder by now, but it still scared her.

Ever since he was little, Gavin's serious mood swings affected his life, but surely nothing really bad could come of it. He jumped to his feet and swung Abby onto his shoulder, the little girl squealing and giggling.

"I'm kidnapping you! I will take you to my evil lair, mwa ha ha," Gavin said in a fake growly voice. Abby wriggled and laughed and together they went outside to meet Gavin's friends.

**Finnia Blackwood, District 5 Female**

_Deep in the woods where the blackberries grow, _

_Deep in the valley amongst the winter snow,_

_Deep in the meadow where the flowers bow low,_

_These are the places the fairies sleep._

_Up in the mountains where the air is thin,_

_Up in the clouds where lie our kin,_

_Up in the rooftops made of tin,_

_These are the places the fairies sleep._

As Finnia sang softly, she brushed out her long blonde hair and sat back, closing her eyes. She imagined the places from the old song, and what it would be like to see the fairies. She wished she could see places like that, but in the middle of a bustling, dirty town it was hard to find meadows and woods.

"Finnia! Don't you want to go outside and play?" pleaded her mother, Olivia, from outside the door.

"No, mom. I'm fine in here," Finnia replied. She barely ever came out of her room; to be honest she was slightly scared of the other kids in 5. She preferred solitude.

"Finnia, I insist. You are coming outside now, whether you like it or not," came Olivia's voice. Finnia sighed and stood up, taking her bow from where it hung on the wall.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming," she called out. Soon she would be in the sparse, sad little field behind the houses, shooting as if her life depended on it.

Archery and singing were the only things Finnia felt sure she was good at.

**Gavin Riley Anderson, District 5 Male**

"Hey Brooke," said Gavin, the minute he saw his friend's face.

"Hi," she replied.

"Hey Mitchell," said Gavin, looking at his other friend.

"Hi Gavin," said Mitchell. Their brief greetings over, the friends began to talk in earnest about the Hunger Games, and if anyone would volunteer this year.

"Gavin?" whispered Abby, with a little tug on his shirt. "Are you going to volunteer? I don't want you to go away."

Gavin left his friends, who were deep in conversation about how many times their names would be in the reaping bowl, and went to talk with his little sister.

"Abby, I'm not going to volunteer, okay? I wouldn't leave you." Tears began to well up in Gavin's eyes and he began to cry, thinking about death and leaving his friends and sister behind. He got overwhelmed- but suddenly he gritted his teeth.

"I am 16, for God's sake! STOP CRYING, ABBY, I'M NOT GOING TO VOLUNTEER, I'VE TOLD YOU ALREADY!"

Abby buried her face in her hands and ran back into the house. Gavin felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Brooke. He turned and shoved her away. "I'm FINE. GO AWAY!" he yelled. Brooke stared at him and walked away. Mitchell took a deep breath, and after telling Gavin to get changed, left also.

Gavin lashed out at a nearby log, kicking it hard and painfully stubbing his toe. He fell to the floor, broken down, sobbing once more.

Nothing was going his way.

Within the next twenty minutes, Gavin's mother Novia had picked him up and had given him clean clothes to get changed into. He did so, and looked down at himself, but he had lost the will to care about his appearance. He was wearing his father's old navy suit, and had his special 'calm' necklace strung about his neck; a jade pendant.

Gavin walked out the door again without a word.

**Finnia Blackwood, District 5 Female**

There was no target, so Finnia rolled a small, broken wooden table into the middle of the field and set it on its side so the circular surface represented the bulls-eye.

She re-tied her long hair into its usual ponytail and slung the quiver of arrows on her back. She picked up the bow and began to shoot.

The arrow hit the centre of the table every single time, and it felt wonderful.

As Finnia shot, she thought about the Hunger Games. They were absolutely terrifying, and Finnia had nightmares about them all the time, but she completely understood why they existed. The Capitol needed a way to quell the districts- it made perfect sense. But it was so _evil; _it was hard to get around it.

Finnia was a nice girl. She always did her homework, she was really brave, and she was friendly. She never criticized anybody, let alone the Capitol. But the Games were just _too much._

What if Finnia was reaped? What if she had to go through the Games and the horrors that went with it? It was unimaginable.

A large, fluffy border collie that barked at her and bounded over interrupted Finnia with her thoughts. Finnia laughed and knelt down.

"Aw, Molly! Who's a good dog?" she smiled, stroking Molly. When her dog was there, Finnia could almost forget her worries, the opposite of when she was shooting. Finnia remembered that she needed to get dressed into her reaping clothes, and so she swung her bow around her back, whistled to Molly, and began to walk home.

But the thoughts of death would not leave her.

**Gavin Riley Anderson, District 5 Male**

On his way to the square, Gavin stopped to listen to an announcer who was standing on the corner of the street. This only ever happened if something bad was going on.

"Hundreds dead in the power stations! Massive explosion!" the announcer shouted. Crowds milled around him, people sobbing and mourning.

Gavin stayed well away from them. He tried not to get himself into any situations that could spark off his disorder, and with all that had happened today he thought he was better off away from any trouble.

What a horrible reaping day this was turning out to be.

Gavin stood in the queue, which was shorter than usual, and stood in the 16 year old male section. He noticed there were very few 18 year old males, and he realised that most of them had worked in the (now exploded) power stations. He shuddered. Now it was more likely he would get reaped.

Masses of people entered late, but no more 18 year olds. Gavin stared mutely at the stage, controlling his breathing, as the escort stood on stage.

She was wearing a huge wind-turbine costume, presumably in honour of District 5, and Gavin began to laugh at her. He couldn't stop, he suddenly felt extremely giddy. People beside him shushed him, and once more his emotions changed. He was angry at everything, so frustrated he wanted to scream.

"Boys first, for a change!" enunciated the escort. She walked over to the reaping ball and Gavin's breathing was short and his fists were clenched.

"Sam Gallvey!" spoke the escort. A boy near the front began to walk forward.

Suddenly Gavin was sick of it all. He was seeing red. He _hated _the world. And everyone was staring at him, obviously thinking he was weird, and just to shut them all up two words escaped him that he thought he would never say:

"I VOLUNTEER."

Gavin half-walked half-ran to the stage and stood there, head held high. But then he realised what he had done and buried his face in his hands. He was so stupid.

What was he going to do?

**Finnia Blackwood, District 5 Female**

Fifteen minutes earlier, Finnia had changed into a grey short-sleeved summer dress and pumps. She had put her locket around her neck, the one with the pictures of her parents and herself as a baby, and had run down to the square. She was the last one to arrive.

A mere five minutes after she had arrived, a boy was reaped and another volunteered, which was totally insane for District 5. Finnia couldn't remember the last time they had a volunteer.

But now…now it was the girl's turn. Finnia took a deep breath and realised she was trembling. She wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and fiddled with her necklace, shrinking in on herself so she looked smaller than usual. Finnia wished he would just read the name already.

It probably wouldn't be her anyway, and she was worrying for nothing.

The escort drew the name and read it out. "Our female tribute representing District 5 is…"

The tension in the air was thick and Finnia squeezed her eyes shut.

"Finnia Blackwood."

Finnia opened her eyes, and blinked once or twice. She was shaking so hard, but she forced the images of the Games out of her head and cleared all emotion off her face. She looked indifferent, and as she walked to the stage she knew her poker face was working.

She shook hands with the boy, who was actually crying (no strategy there, she noted) and walked into the Justice Building.

Maybe this was for the best. Who could say what the future held?

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**I just wanted to say that I made up the song that Finnia sang, you can make up whatever tune you want to it!**

**MortisRose and TheGreenMockingjay, did I do a good job? Please tell me!**

**And who was your favourite this chapter, everyone?**

**Yours lovingly,**

**Celeste xxxx**


	7. D6 Reaping: Futurus

**Bree Willoway, District 6 Female**

The sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves and fell, dancing, on Bree's strawberry-blonde hair. It was sunny enough that she had to squint to read her plant-knowledge book, but she decided against the effort and put the book down, leaning back against the slender trunk of one of the tallest trees they ever got in District 6 (which wasn't very tall at all). She stood up and stretched.

Bree picked up her pack of throwing knives, which she had gotten from being in one of the richer families in 6, and took out three of them.

Whirling around, Bree threw a knife as hard as she could and it lodged in the trunk of the tree. Within 5 more seconds, the other knives were thrown into two other trees nearby and were firmly stuck in the bark. She smiled.

Suddenly Bree heard someone behind her. She knew it was stupid, but she spun around and had the knife to the person's throat in seconds. It was going to be one of her family members, she knew, but her reflexes took over when she was surprised.

"Whoa, Bree, chill," said Bree's older brother Jackson. She relaxed and took the knife away.

"You surprised me," she said defensively.

"You were lost in your own little world- it was impossible _not _to surprise you," retorted Jackson, ruffling his sister's hair. She smiled, and handed him a knife.

"Let's have a little friendly competition," she said, walking over to a small birch. She took some chalk out of her pocket and drew a small dot. "We have to try and hit the dot from 20 metres away."

"You're on!" said Jackson. They sprinted twenty metres from the tree and stood ready. Jackson went first.

He threw and hit just above the dot, and turned to grin at Bree. His grin vanished as she threw and hit the dot exactly. "Since when did you become better than me?" he said. Bree smiled.

**Blix Burke, District 6 Male**

"Emilio! Wait up!" Blix called after his boyfriend. He ran to catch up and flung an arm around Emilio's shoulder. "Reaping today then. How many times is your name in?"

"Thirty-four," said Emilio. Blix flinched visibly. Emilio reassured him. "The luck's always been in my favour, Blix. I'll be fine."

Blix glanced at Emilio's sprained ankle. A couple of days ago Emilio had told Blix to catch him before jumping off a two-story building in a crazy game of dare, and Blix had failed to catch him. Blix knew if Emilio was reaped he would never make it; and Blix loved Emilio more than anything.

"Hey, Blix," called out a female voice from a gaggle of girls who were standing giggling. "Wanna go out?"

Blix gave them the finger. "Why does nobody get that I'm gay?"

"Dude, you're like the cutest guy ever. Why else would I like you?" replied Emilio. Blix laughed.

Together they walked off the main street and went down a small path to Blix's house. Emilio, with a final kiss, left him then and Blix met his adoptive sister Oval inside.

"Natalya says lunch is ready but you have to eat it quick," said Oval quickly in her tiny 5-year-old's voice, and then skipped off outside. Blix went into the kitchen and greeted his older sister Natalya with the usual- "What happened to your face?" followed by a happy conversation insulting each other.

The playful banter was only a cover-up for Blix's true feelings. What is Emilio _was _reaped?

**Bree Willoway, District 6 Female**

"Bree, we'd better go inside now. You'll want to eat something and get ready- Bree! Wake up, Bree!"

Bree blinked and looked at her brother. She had been lost in a daydream about Donner, her friend who she was hoping would become her boyfriend. With his big brown eyes and kind heart… sigh.

"Yes, let's go inside," she said and quickly walked off. Jackson made a frustrated arm gesture and followed her inside the house.

"Hey Bree, hey Jackson. There's bread, cheese and sliced ham for lunch if you want it," said Bree's mother Lucy. "But be quiet, Sonny's sleeping."

Bree looked over at her two-year-old brother and smiled. His fluffy hair was all over the place and he looked ridiculously cute.

Bree ate some bread and ham (avoiding the cheese, which was one of her absolute hates) and went upstairs.

Her mother called after her in a hushed voice. "Bree, don't forget Anika wants to meet you to walk down together."

Bree gave a thumbs-up and went into her bedroom, kneeling by her drawers. She opened the bottom drawer and took out her fanciest dress; a light peach sleeveless gown with a thin white sash. She stroked its soft silky material before putting it on. She added her late grandmother's pearl necklace and some ballet pumps, and looked at herself. Her misty blue eyes looked lighter, her hair redder, and her thin lips looked pinker. She was very small and slight, but Bree always used that to her advantage.

She really did look beautiful…Bree wondered if Donner would think the same.

**Blix Burke, District 6 Male**

Blix rapidly choked down some fruit and bread, which tasted like cardboard in his mouth, before leaving the room and going into his own bedroom. He found Oval sitting on the floor there, crying.

"Oval, what's wrong?" Blix said, kneeling down and stroking Oval's hair. She shrugged and shuddered, leaning into Blix's shoulder.

"I don't know…I'm just scared," she whispered.

"Why?"

Again Oval shrugged. Blix gave her one last squeeze, and when Natalya came in to see what was up he let Oval go with her. He was better with boys; he really didn't have a clue about what girls were like.

Blix closed the door and changed into his reaping clothes, which were just a cleaner version of his normal clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a polo shirt and jeans, which somehow accented his muscular body and emerald green eyes, and made his skin look more tanned than usual. He looked good, but Blix always tried to play down his good looks. Today he ruffled his brown hair and it stuck up weirdly. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked slowly out of his room and his house, before walking down the winding path to the square. He walked past a clump of trees and suddenly something grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Blix yelped in surprise, but realised it was only Emilio. Emilio looked serious as he said, "There's something I've been meaning to do for a while."

Blix furrowed his brows and looked confused. Emilio pulled something out of his pocket, got down on his knees and said, "Blix Burke, will you marry me?"

**Bree Willoway, District 6 Female**

"Heya, Anika," smiled Bree. She was getting increasingly nervous about the reapings, but greeted her friend the way she always did. Anika's short brown hair waved in the wind and she grinned widely, freckles dotted across her face.

"Hey Bree. I know something you don't." Anika smiled mischievously. Trust her to get right to the point; one of the things Bree liked best about her friend.

"What?" Bree replied curiously.

"Donner _loooooves _you!"

"_What?! _What are you talking about?" Bree refused to make eye contact.

"Well, he told me he had a crush on you, and naturally I told him that you would never like him that way, and that he shouldn't get his hopes up. I did you a favour, so you owe me." Anika said all this very fast. Bree smacked her palm to her forehead.

"Oh wait… did I do something wrong?" said Anika. "Oh my _God! _You _DO _like him! I am such a dolt!"

Bree blushed. "Let's just go to the reapings, okay?" Anika laughed, her face alight.

Time seemed to fly by. One second they were just walking, the next they were entering the square. And then Donner was right in front of them.

"I'll just leave you two _alone,"_ said Anika with a very obvious wink. Bree blushed again.

Donner's tan skin looked amazing with his pale shirt, and Bree longed to stroke back those caramel-brown curls. He looked at her and smiled; and her heart did a flutter.

"She told you, didn't she?" he said. Bree nodded shyly. Donner quickly leaned in, kissed her on the cheek and, leaving her standing there dumbly, he walked back to his section. She noticed the video was playing and she paid more attention. The escort, dressed in a monochrome suit complete with wild silver curly hair, said, "Let's choose our female tribute, shall we?"

Her hand was in the reaping bowl, but Bree's thoughts were far away. Maybe Donner and her would have an actual relationship now! She absentmindedly stroked her cheek where he had kissed her and the escort said something. Bree didn't listen, but then everyone was looking at her.

Thoughts of Donner vanished as Bree was pushed towards the stage.

She had been reaped. What on earth was going to happen to her now?

**Blix Burke, District 6 Male**

Blix and Emilio were standing side by side in the 18-year-old male section, holding hands. There was no ring, but Emilio had given Blix a braided rope bracelet with a single metal bead. Obviously Blix had said yes, and now he was in a state of complete happiness.

Blix watched the girl being reaped- Bree Willoway. She was about fifteen, and had floaty light strawberry-blonde hair. She didn't seem to realize she was reaped, and Blix could see her lips moving as she stood there. She was obviously praying for a volunteer, but as the escort walked over to the boys' bowl Blix knew there would be nobody willing to take Bree's place. He felt a fleeting wave of sorrow for the young girl.

"Now, for the boys."

Blix gripped Emilio's hand and glared at the slips in the bowl as if he could make them catch on fire. His muscles were tense and he felt almost sick.

"Here we are…let me just get one…" The escort was choosing a slip very carefully. Blix almost yelled at her to hurry up; the tension was starting to get to him.

If he and Emilio made it past the reaping this year, they would be out of the running forever. They could move in together and live happily ever after.

"Emilio Danielson."

Why does nothing ever end in happily ever after?

Emilio began to hobble to the stage, clearly in pain. As he passed Blix, he whispered, "Don't do anything stupid."

Blix was beyond feeling; he was imagining Emilio die. How was he possibly supposed to let this happen? He loved Emilio more than he loved himself. Emilio _was _Blix; they only lived for each other.

"I- I volunteer as tribute!" shouted Blix. He pushed Emilio to the side, squeezed his hand briefly, and walked quickly to the stage. He put his shoulders back and tried to look brave.

The escort looked delighted. "Your name?"

"Blix Burke."

The two tributes shook hands. The girl was pale and apparently in shock; Blix tried to be gentle with her.

He had motivation; he was going to marry Emilio.

Therefore, he _had _to win.

**Sorry again for a late update- I have been having Duke of Edinburgh expeditions and meetings, plus exams are coming up! So I might not have time for a while. But I hope you liked the chapter!**

**So HarryPotter-Divergent and BubbaKeith: were your tributes portrayed well? Pleeease let me know your thoughts!**

**Everyone else: which tribute did you like best this chapter?**

**Which tribute are you loving OVERALL?**

**Please tell me! **

**Celeste xxxxx**


End file.
